belle_isle_tabletopfandomcom-20200213-history
Kalen Solenford
'' Kalen Solenford: 'He was a dwarf of vertue and a follower of Palor. Nobody could match his skill in battle and no injustice was passed by unnoticed. His death saved the one's dearest to him and even now Palor still guards his grave. As of right now nobody knows were his grave is but they know it is safe because even if Palor fails you will have an even greater enemy to face Rendrulas Whisperleaf one of the greast people ever to walk this earth and Kalens immortal friend. Appearence Kalen was a dwarf taller then most raining at 5'1, his hair was a goldon brown and reached half way down his back. He kept his beard well groomed and his weight was no more than 135pounds. For a dwarf he was not bad looking. Fatefull meeting The church had sent Kalen out on a very important mission to investigate a group of refugee elves in a hideout to the south. They had been suspected of being followers of Thrazdon and preparing a portal to the abyss as worship to him. On his way to deal with the refugees he had a sudden urge to piss, so he went behind a bush to do his business when a group of travelers were passing buy and rudely forced him to come out of the bushes or they would shoot a fireball at him. Kalen quikly finished his business and came out asking why they would rudely interupt some doing there business. After clearing up the misunderstanding the adventureres had he figured out they were on the same mission as him. With this Kalen asked to join them beacause they had a carrage and he did not, why walk when there is a greater transportation open to you. This was the fateful meeting between him and his companions. '''Deaths Tribute After coutless journeys Kalen became great friends with his companions. They had a bond not easily broken especialy with Rendrulas his greatest friend. They were on there way traveling to the north when it had started getting late. They were thinking of making camp when a small farmers village appeared. It was extremely small, only two houses were there along with a bar and inn. The place wasn't on the map and nobody remembered it ever being here but they took refuge there anyway. It's better then sleeping out side its cold and dangerous out there! The group first went to the bar and inn and got there rooms situated. Kalen noticed a claoked elven woman sitting down in the table closest to the door. Her claok had a strange marking on it that ringed a warning bell in his mind but he could not remember what the symbol was so he bought two drink and went over and offered one to her. He wanted to see if talking with her would jog his memory or if she would give him information. At first sh took the drink but she gave it back without taking a sip. He assured her it wasn't poisened and proseeded to drink her drink to prove it. After anouther short chat she mumbled something like "I stayed for to long" and got up and left in a rush. Kalen then proseeded to join his friends again. While they talked nobody noticed that everyone in the bar was gone even the owner. Rendrulas was the first to notice when his date didn't come back from her house. So he left to check on her. After an hour had past and Rendrulas had not returned Kalen and Rain went out to check on him. They found him magicaly locked in a towns person house with a powerful and dark magic. It took all our effort to break him out. This raised red flags all over so we went back and got the others to leave the town immediatly. As we attempted to leave we hit a magical barrier that had surrounded the town trapping them in. With this they returned to search around the inn for any clues on what was happening and how to escape. While searching the bar lawn Kalen started feeling ill and fell unconsous. When he woke he was inside the bar on the table and had lost almost all control of his body. With this he remembered the symbol on the elven girls cloak from earlyer it was Vecna. With great trouble he informed his companions of this. He had gone mute also so it had been a extremely hard task. This helped them a lot and gave them clues on what to look for. They then found a secret room behind the fire which had scribing on it telling them that it would all disapear if they could survive untill morning. After that his companions found a underground sacrafice and torture room. But that was the last time he ever seen them. It turns out they had been trapped down there and were probaly going to die. But It was said the heavens shook that night and after the world became still a great light came down from the sky and brang all of Kalens friends to safety and aboleshing all evil afoot in the town. Nobody knew for sure what happened that night but one thing was for surtain, something or someone made the great god Pelor shake and made him save this group of adventurers. Kalens companions believe it to be him but nobody can be for sure what went on that night. For now Kalens grave is lost some where in Black Marsh guarded by Pelor himself. But it is believed that if Pelor was ever to fail you would have an even greater problem to deal with Rendrulas Whisperleaf one of the greatest men ever to walk this earth and Kalens immortal friend. Kalen Solenford